The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Most lightweight vehicles that are not designated for use on roadways, e.g., maintenance vehicles, cargo vehicles, shuttle vehicles, golf cars, all-terrain vehicles, utility terrain vehicles, utility task vehicles, recreational off highway vehicles, worksite vehicles, buggies, or other lightweight vehicles, typically provide a passenger compartment having one or more small article storage bins, wells and/or pockets located in and/or around the dash structure for holding or storing various user articles such as cell phones, sunglasses, hats, gloves, food, drinks, small hand tools, etc. However, due to their typically smaller size, users often find it infeasible to stow personal gear such as backpacks, duffle bags, sleeping bags, smaller or more fragile camping equipment, rifles, handguns, bows, etc., in the small article storage bins, wells and/or pockets provided in the dash structure.
Additionally, such vehicles often include a cargo bed disposed on a rear portion of the chassis that serves as a generic area for hauling equipment such as shovels, wheelbarrows, lawn mowers and other motorized equipment, and various payloads such as gravel, rock, soil, debris, garbage, wood, etc. Generally, such cargo beds are not covered and are exposed to the environmental elements such as sun, rain, sleet, snow, etc. Due to the large size, general dirtiness and exposure to environmental elements of such cargo beds, users often find it undesirable to stow personal gear the cargo beds of vehicles. Particularly, when stowed in the cargo bed, such personal items are exposed to the environmental elements where they can get dirty, wet, too hot, etc., and often such personal items must be tied or held down to prevent them from moving around in the bed during operation of the vehicle.